1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle, especially to a transmission for a dune buggy.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Sandy-beach activities are popular in modern times. Driving dune buggies is a popular beach activity. Dune buggies use a transmission to drive forward or backward. A conventional transmission in a dune buggy comprises a transmission shaft, a forward gear, a reverse gear, a shifting gear, a connector, a threaded shaft, a connecting gear and a connecting shaft connected to a motor. The forward and reverse gears are mounted around the transmission shaft. The shifting gear is rotated by and is mounted securely on the transmission shaft between the forward and the reverse gears, selectively engages the forward gear or the reverse gear and has an annular groove formed on the shifting gear. The connector has a sleeve and an extension rod. The sleeve has an inner threaded hole. The extension rod is formed transversely on the sleeve and is attached to the annular groove of the shifting gear. The threaded shaft screws into the inner threaded hole in the sleeve. The connecting gear engages the threaded shaft. The connecting shaft is attached to the connecting gear. The motor connects to the connecting shaft and rotates the connecting shaft with the connecting gear.
The connecting gear rotates the threaded shaft, When the threaded shaft rotates, the sleeve with the extension rod moves forward or backward along the threaded shaft. The extension rod pushes the shifting gear forward or backward along the transmission shaft. When the shifting gear engages the forward gear, the transmission shaft rotates the shifting gear with the forward gear and the dune buggy moves forward. When the shifting gear engages the reverse gear, the transmission shaft rotates the shifting gear with the reverse gear and the dune buggy moves backward.
However, the conventional transmission in a dune buggy comprises many components and is too complicated.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a simplified transmission in a dune buggy to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.